seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chi Chi no Mi
'' ''The Chi Chi no Mi '(血血の実, ''Blood Blood Fruit) is a Paramecia Class Devil Fruit that allows the user to manipulate his own blood, It was eaten by Sakaya Seishi'' Apearance The Chi Chi no Mi is crimson red in color with black spike markings on it and a stright top, Its insides are bright orange and resemble the insides of an orange. Strengths And Weaknesses The main strength of this fruit is that it allows the user to freely move his blood and form it into any shape he wants to and harden it making it more useful to use as weapons, The user doesnt need to cut open a wound to use this fruit as he can make his blood exit his body through other exits such as his nose, Mouth, Ears and on some occasions even through the very skin, The user cant generate limitless amount of his own blood but instead he can generate twice the regular amount of his own blood. The user of this fruit can also control the blood of others yet with the limit of him only being able of controlling the blood of people who have the same type of blood as he does, If there is a person that has the same type of blood as him then the user may be able of controlling the person's blood with indirect contact, By controlling a person's blood the user can also make the person move any way he wants to by controlling the bloods movements within every part of the persons body, The user can also use the persons blood for himself by seperating it from the person's body and using it any way he wants to thus getting a larger amount of blood and saving his own amount of blood. With direct contact the user of this fruit can crystalize any person's blood even blood that isnt the same type as his own, Yet the user literally needs to be in direct contact with the persons blood meaning he will need to touch the person's blood while his bleeding from a wound thus he can crystalize the blood of a person, Once he crystalizes a large amount of blood the person wont be able to move his limb that has its blood crystalized due to his blood turning solid and if he moves it and breaks the crystalized blood it could be fatal to him. This Devil Fruit like other fruits suffers from the standart Devil Fruit weakness Usage Seishi mainly uses his Devil Fruit powers with his great stealth to sneek behind enemies and kill them from behind, He also finds great ways for stealth assassinations and quick ones as well, Seishi also uses his ability for demonic things such as controlling his victims corpse to fool or scare away other enemies. Techniques 'Saiko '(サイコ, Psycho): A powerful technique in which Seishi forms very large amounts of blood around his right or left hand creating an incredibly large blade of blood that once hardened can cut through nearly anything, Yet with a cost of a large loss of blood unless Seishi restores his blood back or uses someone elses blood. '''Atarashī Akumu (新しい悪夢, New Nightmare): Another powerful techqniue in which Seishi forms wing shaped blood on his back with many sharp feathers, Once the wings are hardened they can be used as powerful blades that can cut through a large pillar from above, The wings cant grant Seishi the capability of flight. Narazumono '(ならず者, ''Rogue): To use this technique, Seishi needs to first have an injury on his forearm then release blood shaping it in a form of a scythe's blade, The blade is extremely sharp for the fact that Seishi can make it as sharp and pointy as he needs to and with enough skill along with the use of Haki, Seishi can cut through steel using his blood made blade. 'Zuru Zuru '(ズルズル , Slither): Seishi releases large amounts of blood from his hand and forms it in a shape similar to a snake, Yet with a bigger similarity to a worm, The blood shaped snake is mainly ment for devouring his enemies and choking them to death or simply killing them quickly by growing several blood hardened spikes from the inside. '''Kokushibyō (黒死病, Black Death): A powerful technique in which Seishi simply does several cuts on his hand or both and sends many weapon shaped blood at his opponents, The use of this technique is extremely risky for the fact that Seish uses a large amount of his blood. Hahen '(破片, ''Splinter): Seishi surrounds his entire hand with blood and forms it in a shape of a lion's head with the mane being very sharp blades, Seishi mainly uses this technique for close combat as its very useful for gauging his enemies necks like how a real lion would, Killing them easily. '''Shuyōna (主要な, Primal): A very risky technique in which Seishi uses when he has a serious wound, He forms a large amount of blood into a large hand which grabs his enemy and crushing them until they die of bones breaking or suffocation. Trivia *This Devil Fruit is believed by many people to be cursed of not just making a person not being able of swimming, But it also makes him thirsty for blood like a vampire. *All of Seishi's techniqeus are named after both old and new horror movies. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Devil Fruit